Breaking the Boundaries
by SusannahLilly
Summary: This is a Pentatonix fan-fiction, but the twist is there's sort of magic in it. Not fantasy fairy land stuff, more like time travel sorta magic (not saying there's time travel). Main member in this is Mitch, with an added character. Mitch meets an imaginary friend in his mirror, but is she imaginary? (Sounds lame, but give me a chance...) Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time - isn't that how all stories begin? With once upon a time, or long long ago, and maybe in a land far far away. But not this one. This story is here, and now. But for a story to have magic, it doesn't have to be a fantasy or a fairy tale. Because this story, although it's here and now, does. So here we go.

Susannah was alone; she was always alone. She didn't have a single friend in the world, and not even her family cared. But she didn't mind, because she had never lived for herself. She always found comfort in being alone. She would sit in her room for ours, using her imagination in all sorts of ways to lift herself out of the misery. But sometimes, she would just stare into the large mirror on the wall. Just stare, not looking at anything in particular, because there was never anything interesting to look at…

Mitch closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side. Sometimes he didn't know what he'd do without his family: Scott, Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin. But there were some things he never told them. Some tears he never let them see. His life had been full of trouble, ever since his parents had passed away. His older sister hadn't been talking to him for a whole year now.

Mitch groaned as his alarm clock went off; another restless night that ended much too early. He got up and walked over to his closet to pick out an outfit. He had to look nice today, because they were going to film a music video. After picking some black jeans and a green collared shirt, he slipped on his jacket. He turned around to leave, but then remembered his glasses and slipped them on. He glanced at himself in the mirror, and seeing what a mess his hair was, he grabbed his comb and fixed it. Then he stood there, mesmerized, staring into the mirror. He stood there for a while, lost somewhere far away in his thoughts. And thats when it happened. Mitch blinked; and when he opened his eyes, instead of his reflection, there was a girl. Now either one of two things had happened: a. - In between the time Mitch had closed and opened his eyes he had drastically changed or, b. - There was actually a little girl staring at him from his mirror. Mitch opted for the second. Of course, Mitch knew it must be a dream, but the girl looked just as confused as him, so he asked, "Who are you?"

Instead of answering the question, the girl asked, "How did you get in my mirror?" Mitch laughed, which seemed to confuse the girl even more.

"This is only a dream," he said, half to himself, half to her.

"Maybe," she responded, "but I must have passed out, because I was awake a few seconds ago."

Mitch looked up with a mixed expression of shock, annoyance and curiosity. "But this is _my_ dream."

There was a long silence until she finally whispered, "Or not a dream at all."

"This is too real to be a dream," he said looking at her, "but to impossible to be real."

"My mom used to tell me that nothing was impossible. All you had to do was believe."

There was another silence before Mitch asked, "What's your name?"

"Susannah," she said quietly, "Your's?"

"Mitch."

"Mitch," she said smiling. That was the first time he had seen her smile. "My imaginary friend, Mitch." And then he blinked again, and just as fast as she had appeared, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Hope you all like it! I promise I will get in the others soon. Just a few more chapters. :D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! No but seriously, I need your reviews! :D THANKS!**

It had been five days since the incident with the girl in his mirror, and Mitch was more and more convinced he had been dreaming or hallucinating. But he still couldn't forget those sad eyes, yet with so much beauty hidden behind the sadness.

Mitch was heading to the studio for more recording that afternoon when suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

"Mitch?"

Mitch spun around to find Susannah staring at him from his mirror. Mitch felt a weird sensation rush over him; almost like relief. It was like there had been something in him that almost wished she had been real. And now here she was again.

"You're back," he said, a hint of a smile playing across his face, "I was beginning to think I hadn't even ever seen you after all."

"Me too," she said quietly.

"Susannah, right?" he asked, walking closer to the mirror.

"Yeah. Thats me," she smiled. Suddenly, her face turned mock serious, "Of course, this could still be a dream. I mean, think about it, how can this even be real?" Mitch laughed. It was the first time he had laughed in a long time, and it felt good. When he looked back at her, she was smiling, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"So," she grinned, "I guess we're imaginary friends now, right?"

"I guess so," he smiled back.

"That means we have to tell each other about ourselves," she said. And Mitch was fine with that. He had needed someone to spill his hopes and fear and dreams to for a long time. In fact, he didn't care if he was going crazy. It was worth it to have a friend. Even if she wasn't real.

"So, what's your full name?" he asked.

"Susannah Alessondra Parker," she stated, "Your's?"

"Mitchell Coby Grassi."

"That's a nice name," she smiled.

"I like your's too," he laughed, "So how old are you then?"

"Thirteen. You?"

"Twenty."

"Wow. When is your birthday?"

"July twenty-fourth."

"Really?" She perked up, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Mine is too," she laughed. Mitch suddenly felt strangely connected to Susannah, almost as if they were meant to meet.

"Tell me about your family," Mitch said to her. The smile suddenly disappeared from her face.

"Well," she started, then paused. She looked down, but after a minute, continued on, "My parents died when I was five. So I am adopted here. And, they take good care of me. But I don't think they love me. I always feel like a burden to them. I miss my parents." Susannah sighed.

"I'm sorry," Mitch whispered sadly, "but you're not alone. My parents died a year ago. And my sister won't even talk to me anymore. I'm an orphan too."

"I guess we're a lot alike," Susannah whispered, giving him a sad smile.

"Yeah," He said back. There was a pause before Mitch continued, "I have some friends who are a lot like family, but I never feel I can tell them everything. Still, I don't know what I would do without them. What about you? DO you have any close friends?"

"No, I don't have any friends... But now I have you," she smiled, "and _that_ is better than having a thousand friends."

Mitch smiled. "Yes. It is."


End file.
